Alea Jacta Est
by Vonlenska
Summary: De Annie Cresta se sabe muy poco, si es que algo... Pero ahora ha llegado el momento en que nos explique su historia. Esta es mi versión de la vida de Annie, antes y después de los Juegos. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**_  
><em>

_Me gustaría tener una historia bonita que explicar, me gustaría poder deciros que mi vida ha consistido en hacer collares de conchas y nadar…, como las vidas de mis amigas; las vidas que tanto envidio. Me gustaría despertarme un día como una persona normal y sin tener pesadillas en las que se repiten las mismas escenas: Sangre, sangre, sangre, niños matándose los unos a los otros, más sangre, el cuerpo sin cabeza de Chad delante de mi, y luego desconocidos felicitándome._

_Me gustaría meterme debajo de la manta de ositos que he tenido desde los seis años, perderme entre sus rincones calentitos, y despertar de la pesadillo que vivo sin soñar. _

_Me llamo Annie Cresta, o eso he creído siempre…, hace tanto tiempo que ese nombre no se parece a mí, que ya no sé quien soy._

_Todo empezó cuando tenía poco más de quince años. De hecho, hacía solo dos meses que los había cumplido. El día de la cosecha mi madre me dijo que me pusiera un vestido bonito, y así hice: era rosa y la falda me llegaba hasta las rodillas, ancha. La parte superior del vestido era en palabra de honor, con dos tiras para hacer un lazo en la nuca. Me recogí el pelo con una hebilla de coral, y llevaba unos zapatitos de charol bonísimos y brillante._

_Antes de ir a la plaza principal para proceder con la Cosecha, di un paseo por la playa, muy cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores, ya que era el lugar más tranquilo de todo el 4. El día estaba despejado pero el agua del mar estaba un poco revuelta, agitada y peligrosa. Alguien con experiencia cero en el mar saldría corriendo… Quizá yo debería haber salido corriendo, también._

**0o0**

23 de Julio:

Mi madre me ha dicho que no me ensucie, pero no puedo evitar las ganas de meterme y darme un chapuzón; quizá sea la última vez que pueda hacerlo… El otro día oí a una chica de mi curso decir que le encantaría ir a los Juegos del Hambre, porque así podría pasar tiempo con Finnick Odair; el mentor y coronado como hombre más guapo, sexy y atractivo de todo Panem…, creo que esa chica no se ha dado cuenta de lo qué pasaría en verdad si le tocase.

Después de caminar por la orilla durante lo que parece una eternidad, decido dejarme secar los pies antes de enfundarlos en los zapatitos de charol, otra vez, así que me siento en el porche de una de las casas de los Vencedores. No sé quien vive ahí, creo que nadie. He pasado miles de veces por esta casa y siempre tiene las luces apagadas, sin rastro de vida humana… Aunque alguna vez he oído ladridos.

Justo cuando me siento en una de las mecedoras, la puerta se abre y de ella sale un Golden Retriever con cara de juguetón. Le miro fijamente y el me mira a mi con la cabeza ladeada. De repente saca la lengua y me da un lametón increíble del mentón a la raíz del flequillo, dejándome toda pegajosa y babeada, a la par que despeinada.

Justo cuando la situación no podía empeorar, me encuentro con Finnick Odair en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano en la boca intentando disimular un ataque de risa.

Al cabo de unos minutos que pasan como milenios, deja de reírse y consigue articular unas palabras:

—Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento… Pero tendrías que haber visto la escena desde aquí… Otter pide perdón a la niña. —Otter, a quien identifico como el perro, me sube las patas delanteras en la falda y me da pequeños toques con el morro en mi nariz.

Ahora no solo tengo la cara y el pelo llenos de perro, el vestido está lleno de huellas de perro. Me siento violada por el perro de Finnick Odair, y él lo único que hace es reír casi hasta la extenuación.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Si quieres, puedes pasar y ducharte, yo mientras me encargaré del vestido. No seas tímida, prometo no mirar… Mucho. —Finnick me sonrie ampliamente y creo que Otter también sonríe. Pero no estoy segura de que los perros puedan sonreír. La verdad es que debería aceptar la oferta de tomar la ducha, no pasa todos los días que Finnick Odair te invita a ducharte en su casa, tampoco estaría demás presentarme con un poco de dignidad…, finalmente acepto la oferta dw Finnick y entro en su casa.

Me imaginaba que sería un poco más solitaria, teniendo en cuenta que desde hace un año o así se le ve poco por aquí, pero me encuentro con una acogedora sala de estar. Tiene las persianas subidas y las cortinas abiertas, por tanto entra la luz del sol e ilumina los sofás de cuero negro, la moqueta de felpa verde y las paredes de color azul cielo.

— ¿La has decorado tú? — Pregunto tranquilamente. Él se ríe y asiente, mientras Otter se tumba de un salto en uno de los sofás negros y da un par de ladridos.

—Deberías quitarte el vestido y dármelo para que pueda lavarlo, —dice Finnick. — ¿O a caso quieres llevar un autógrafo de mi amigo? —Niego con la cabeza, y él se ríe. ¿Soy yo o este hombre se pasa el rato riéndose de todo?

Al cabo de unos minutos de entrar al cuarto de baño, abro la puerta y le doy el vestido. Se vuelve a reír al ver que me escondo detrás de la puerta para que no vea nada…

—Ni que me fueras a enseñar algo que no haya visto antes, muñeca…

Tardo una media hora en quitarme cosas de perro –babas, fango y pelo.- Vestirme y salir de casa de Finnick para ir a la plaza principal. Una vez allí nos ordenan por sexo y edad, así que me toca estar entre mis amigas y otras conocidas compañeras de clase o de la escuela. Me giro un momento para ver la parte masculina y veo que algunos de ellos están hablando sobre estrategias para matar más gente de un solo golpe… Creo que eso es muy triste y poco inteligente, la verdad. Una cosa es que te toque ir a los Juegos y la otra, y muy diferente, es que tengas que disfrutar y matar gente inocente que no te ha hecho nada… Aunque, bueno, o matas o te matan.

Finnick acaba de llegar, va con Otter, y ambos suben al escenario con Lara; la presentadora. Justo en ese momento recuerdo a un pequeño Finnick Odair de tan solo catorce años –uno menos que yo ahora- matando y despedazando todos a su paso…, también recuerdo al adulto que he visto reír y que me ha lavado el vestido. La de cosas que hacer por seguir viviendo.

—¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la septuagésima Cosecha! Espero que estéis todos muy emocionados por el día tan glorioso que es hoy para todo Panem. Niños y niñas, jóvenes… ¡Os deseo muchísima suerte a todos! —Lara hace una pequeña pausa, se ajusta su melena de color azul, y sigue hablando—: Este año, y espero que no os importe mucho, empezaremos con el candidato masculino. ¡Bienvenido a los juegos— hace una pausa para sacar un papelito de la urna de los chicos, luego grita a todo pulmón un nombre—: Chad Miller!

El nombrado Chad es un chico que tengo visto de la escuela. Alto, cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules y tez bronceada por las horas en la playa. Todos a su alrededor le vitorean y él sube con orgullo hasta donde está Finnick, que le sonríe y le da palmaditas en la espalda… ¿me lo imagino o es una sonrisa triste, por compromiso?

La hebilla de coral que me sujeta el pelo se me va resbalando de la coleta, me la voy a arreglar cuando oigo alto y claro algo que no querría volver a oír nunca.

—¡Bienvenida a los Juegos del Hambre, Annie Cresta! —Y entonces dejo caer la hebilla de mis manos y oigo como se rompe al encontrar el suelo.

Nadie dice nada ni se mueve durante unos momentos. Mis ojos luchan por liberar lágrimas, pero no estoy por la labor. Oigo como Lara repite mi nombre, y como la gente empieza a murmullar…, una de mis amigas rompe a llorar y me abraza y eso es como un detonador para todo, porque el resto de las chicas hace lo mismo. Oigo un par de voces masculinas que gritan que les dejen ir a ambos en mi lugar; tres tributos en vez de dos, pero que a cambio me dejen quedarme. Lara dice que eso es imposible, que va contra las reglas… Entonces oigo que me llama otra vez, todo el mundo se aparta de mi camino cuando mi cuerpo empieza a moverse hacia el escenario.

Un par de manos me aprietan los hombres en señal de apoyo, otros me desean suerte, algunos no saben como reaccionar y bajan la cabeza en señal de dolor… Miro al frente sin ver mucho; solo veo cuerpos de personas que se apartan para que pase. No soy alta, no soy atlética, no soy buena con las armas…, ni siquiera sé subir a un árbol. Todos lo saben; saben que me dirijo a la muerte, mientras Chad tiene posibilidades de ganar.

Veo que Finnick está aplaudiendo, pero cuando me ve sus manos caen a sus laterales como si fuesen de plomo. ¿De qué se sorprende? Ah, es verdad, en ningún momento le dije mi nombre… Bueno, ahora lo sabe. Quizá algún día en un futuro piense en la chica del vestido rosa que apareció un día en su portal y murió en los Juegos del Hambre.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>Creo que la historia tiene más o menos sentido, no estoy muy segura de como será recibida, pero espero que bien. He de confesar que estoy a medias de Sinsajo, y por lo tanto no sé con exactitud como acaba... Pero por lo que me han dicho del final... Quiero dejar claro que seguramente lo cambiaré, lo siento si os gusta como acaba. Otra cosa que he de añadir son los personajes de Otter, el perro de Finnick, al que ya usé en un fic -completamente alternativo, y nada que ver con este, pero me gustó mucho la idea de Finnick con el perrito! Luego he de hablar de Lara, que es la versión antigua y olvidada del equivalente a Effie Trinket, y Chad, que es el nombre que he decidido darle al tributo compañero de Annie que, según sé, no tenía nombre hasta ahora.

¡Gracias por leer. Y comentad, por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. -**_Finnick_**.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Annie Cresta. Su nombre es Annie Cresta. Por un momento no puedo parar de darle vueltas a todos lo que me ha pasado esta mañana, empezando por mi cuenco de cereales, pasando por la chica del vestido rosa en mi portal, y acabando con la misma chica saliendo elegida para ir a los Juegos del Hambre.<p>

¡Joder, joder, joder!

Oigo palabras a mi alrededor y me giro para ver a Zack y Mags debatir sobre quien será el mentor de quien. Este es el primer año de Zack como mentor, y Mags está aquí para ayudarle…, se podría decir que uno de los tributos tendrá, más o menos, dos mentores. Mags quiere al chico, Chad, pero Zack quiere a Annie…, sé que es algo más físico que de fe en ella.

—Me pido a Annie. —Digo automáticamente. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que lo he dicho hasta que oigo que se callan y me miran.

—Me parece bien, Finnick. ¡Muy bien! Creo que te ha tocado Chad, Zack, cariño. —Responde Mags. Él otro pone cara de resignación; si Mags lo dice, yú lo haces sin rechistar.

Ambos tributos están en el Edifico de Justicia despidiéndose de sus familiares y amigos, mientras nosotros estamos con Lara esperando. Una hora después, estamos todos entrando en la estación saludando, riendo e, incluso, bromeando con las cámaras de televisión.

Vienen a mí como moscas, siempre persiguiéndome como si ya no fuera una persona…, me enferman. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es entrar en el tren y buscar un rinconcito con Annie para hablar de todo lo que ha pasado hoy… En su lugar obtengo una densa niebla de cámaras preguntándome por mi supuesto romance, con una supuesta mujer casada del Capitolio. Me importa tan poco que ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar con cual es esta vez, total, dentro de unos días será con otra mujer. Son tantas que ni siquiera me molesto en aprenderme sus nombres, me basta con saber de cuanto dinero disponen en su cuenta bancaria y cuantos secretos puede contarme cada vez que estoy con ellas.

¿Debería sentirme sucio, corrupto o como una mala persona, por hacer lo que hago? Quizá, pero no me importa. No es culpa mía lo que está pasando en mi vida, yo no puedo rebelarme sin poner en peligro vidas inocentes…, sí, son todos unos cabrones; unos cabrones con poder.

Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me dijo que en este mundo hay solo tres clases de personas, de las cuales cada uno tiene dos características: Inteligente, bueno, malo. Si eres malo e inteligente, eres un cabrón despiadado e impune por todos tus actos. Si eres bueno e inteligente, eres un ángel caído del cielo. Si eres bueno y malo, tienes un trastorno bipolar y acabas encerrado… Cuando tenía seis años pensaba que era mentira. Ahora con diecinueve me doy cuenta de cómo de real y verdadero es.

Cuando consigo salir de mi maraña de pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que Annie me está mirando, bueno, más bien está mirando a través de mí. Me acerco un poco y la cojo de la mano. Sí, así de simple.

—¿Cómo vas?

—¿Cómo de mal puedes estar cuando te envían a tu muerte, Finnick? Tú mismo has vivido este momento no hace mucho. —Ella tiene razón, hace solo cinco años era yo el niño asustado y que pensaba que moriría.

—Tampoco me fue tan mal. Sigo vivo, así que todos podéis disfrutar de este—le suelto la mano y me señalo el cuerpo de arriba a bajo— cuerpazo tan espectacular—y le guiño el ojo, para acabar —.

Annie empieza a reír muy melódicamente y niega un poco con la cabeza, —sí, bueno, tengo entendido que no eres un fantasma…

—Justo por lo que he dicho: para que podáis disfrutar de Finnick. Sería una pena que no pudieseis ver mi cuerpo, ya sabes, que fuese transparente como los espíritus y tal. —Ella se ríe sin saber si bromeo o no. Para información general: no, no bromeo. Sería una pena que mi cuerpo pasase desapercibido en este mundo lleno de cosas feas.

—Finnick, yo voy a morir en la arena, no como tú. Tú tenías alguna posibilidad de escapar de ahí, yo no. Nunca he usado un arma, no me he entrenado en la lucha…, sólo se hacer un par de nudos y cantar.

—¿Cantar?

—Sí…

—¡Cántame algo, Annie! —Al principio me mira un poco confundida, pero luego asiente. He cambiado el tema de la conversación; no es momento para hablar de muertes, no, todavía es pronto. Annie empieza a cantar una canción, triste, lenta y suave:

_¿Por qué no me sientes?_

_¿Por qué no puedo cogerte de la mano?_

_Nunca dijiste que me dejarías,_

_y sé que estás en algún lugar…_

_Te levanté _

_cada vez que estuviste mal._

_Tu llanto paró_

_cuando estaba alrededor..., pero..._

_¿Por qué no me amas?_

_Lo suficiente para estar conmigo.._

_Venga, dime la verdad:_

_¿Estaba allí, en tu corazón, también?_

_Todo lo que me has dejado_

_es solo un sueño sobre tu y yo._

_Llenaste mi alma_

_con tu belleza y esperanza._

_Somos diferentes, aunque_

_éramos igual que el agua en la arena._

_¿Por qué no me sientes?_

_¿Por qué no puedo cogerte de la mano?_

_Nunca dijiste que me dejarías,_

_y sé que estás en algún lugar…_

_Te levanté _

_cada vez que estuviste mal._

_Tu llanto paró_

_cuando estaba alrededor…_

_Y ahora has destruido toda mi esperanza._

_Podrías haber dicho adiós…_

Estoy seguro de que cualquier pájaro se sentiría humillado al lado de la voz de Annie… Creo que ha sido lo más bonito que he oído en toda mi vida. Annie no exageraba cuando me ha dicho que sabe cantar, creo que incluso se ha hecho la humilde al respecto…

—Ha sido precioso, Annie… ¿Cómo lo haces?

—No es mi mejor canción, la verdad, pero gracias… No sé, simplemente me gusta. — Me responde ella un poco ruborizada. Sonrió y le cojo las manos otra vez:

—Prométeme que un día de estos me enseñarás tu mejor canción, Annie Cresta. —Annie niega por un momento con la cabeza, luego la ladea y pone cara de pensarlo, al final asiente.

—No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Bueno, bueno, bueno, muchas gracias a todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews! Me ha encantado que lo hayais recibido así de bien, muchísimas gracias. Ahora diré que, el viernes (si no me equivoco, pero quizá fue el jueves) me acabé Sinsajo... He de decir que he intentado con todas mis fuerzas que me caiga bien Katniss. De verdad que lo he hecho. Pero la tengo atragantada desde que salió del Distrito 12 por primera vez... Mejoró un poco en el segundo, pero el tercero ha rizado el rizo demasiado, y no. Hay cosas que nunca le perdonaré a Suzanne Collins. Una de ellas -la que más- empieza por F y acaba por Innick Odair. En serio, ¿POR QUÉ? Ni el ni Annie lo merecen. Así que, tranquilos, porque cuando lleguemos a esa parte la cambiaré; no tengo ninguna duda al respecto.

**All I Need 22:** Hey thanks! I appreciate it so much that you take your time and read my fics. I'm thanking you for this, and for the other reviews in the English ones. Really, really thank you! And if you need help with something in Spanish ask, don't be shy!

**CapitanaCanija:** Gracias! espero que a medida que avanza te siga gustando, no me gustaría decepcionarte!

**Solcito:** Muchísimas gracias! Me encanta que me digáis cosas sobre mi escritura, ya que de verdad intento que sea fácil de leer. Yo, como buena aficionada a la lectura, sé que a veces cuesta mucho leer según como esté escrito, así que me gusta mucho que me digáis si es fácil de entender y tal.

**Bonnie McCullough:** ¿Te parece bien así de rápido? jajaja merci por leer y comentar! Y sí, el final de Sinsajo me ha roto. Desde lo de Finnick no pude parar de llorar hasta que me acabé el libro, y luego estuve dos horas más. En serio, me dolió demasiado...

Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa: La canción que canta Annie se llama _For Amelie _y es de un grupo llamado _Leaves' Eyes._

_Why don't you feel me_  
><em>Why can't I hold your hand<em>  
><em>(You) never said that you'd leave me<em>  
><em>and I know you are somewhere<em>

_I held you up_  
><em>Every time you were down<em>  
><em>Your crying stopped<em>  
><em>When I was around...but...<em>

_Why don't you love me?_  
><em>Enough to stay with me<em>  
><em>Now tell me truly<em>  
><em>Was it there in your heart too?<em>  
><em>All that I'm left with<em>  
><em>Is a dream of me and you<em>

_You filled my soul_  
><em>With your beauty and with hope<em>  
><em>We're different although<em>  
><em>We were just like water in sand<em>

_Why dont you feel me_  
><em>Why cant I hold your hand<em>  
><em>You never said that you'd leave me<em>  
><em>And I know you are somewhere<em>

_I held you close_  
><em>When you fell to the ground<em>  
><em>And now you've torn all my hope apart<em>  
><em>You could have said goodbye. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Después de mi escenita de cantante en medio de uno de los vagones del tren, me dirijo a mi habitación. Es casi un vagón entero, pero solo para mí. En la cama podríamos dormir diez personas y seguiría sobrando espacio, y cuando me doy cuenta de eso, sé que dormiré muy sola.

Intento investigar todo cuanto puedo sobre ese lugar donde se supone que viviré hasta llegar al Capitolio. Tengo un armario lleno de ropa y zapatos, tengo todo un set de maquillaje en el baño y otras cosas que no sé identificar y que, fiel a mi orgullo, me niego a preguntar qué son. No voy a dejarles ver mi ignorancia ante lo que me está pasando. Oh, no, Annie Cresta tiene más orgullo de lo que la gente quiere pensar…, o de lo que ella misma quiere pensar.

Camino hacia el espejo y me miro en él. Mi pelo es una maraña de hilos color caoba tan oscuro que, sin luz, parece negro y contrasta con el verde-mar de mis ojos. Mi piel es blanca aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol, y solo tengo unas diminutísimas pecas por el puente de la nariz. Mis labios están definidos, y nunca han sido probados por nadie; están tan impolutos y virginales como el resto de mi cuerpo.

Por un momento pienso que quizá, con la suerte que me traigo últimamente, nunca nadie los podrá probar. Si lo pensamos en frío, solo me quedan un par de semanas de vida, y eso no es tiempo suficiente para enamorarme y hacer el amor con dicha persona…, yo quería tener una familia. Quería, y quiero, tener una familia junto a un hombre que me quiera con locura, que me demuestre todo lo que siente sin miedo a qué dirán. Quiero vivir.

Para desviar la atención de esos pensamientos decido que la mejor opción es arreglarme un poco. No me ducharé ahora, acabo de hacerlo no hace mucho, así que solo me peinaré y cambiaré de ropa. Me ahueco el pelo mientras pienso qué hacer con él y al final opto por cepillarlo y hacerme una trenza a modo de diadema, para lo cual necesito muchos clips de pelo que encuentro en uno de los cajones. Bien, ahora como mínimo parezco una persona civilizada.

Lo siguiente que hago es ponerme un poco de rimel en las pestañas para que parezcan más largas y un…, no sé que es, pero pone que es bálsamo labial con brillo, así que me lo unto por los labios y le da un sutil brillo rosado.

En cuanto a ropa, me decanto por algo sencillo, así que me visto con una falda azul cielo hasta las rodillas y que revolotea a mi alrededor cuando me muevo, y una camiseta de tirantes muy holgada de color amarillo. Los colores positivos son para mentes positivas, o eso espero.

Al cabo de un rato alguien llama a la puerta y cuando la abro es Chad. Con un par de movimientos de cabeza me da a entender que le han dicho que me viniese a buscar, pero por su mirada sé que no me va a hablar, que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Chad Miller sí que sabe a lo que le va a tocar enfrentarse dentro de poco, él lo sabe y lo quiere –está preparado para la arena, para la gloria si gana y la muerte si no. Chad Miller es alguien a quien no quiero como aliado, pero tampoco quiero como enemigo y no sé qué puedo hacer sobre el tema. Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento nos dirán que nos aliemos. ¿Qué diré?

Llegamos al compartimiento que hace de comedor. Mags está sentada justo al lado de Zack, y en frente de Finnick. Chad se sienta al lado de Mags y Finnick me coge del brazo para que me siente a su lado.

—No intentes huir, Annie Cresta. —Me dice como si fuese algo que una mujer pudiese hacer, ¿no? Huir de Finnick, por favor.

En algún momento alguien comenta algo sobre la comida estando rica, pero a mi me sabe a arena –no hay manera de poder tragar y creo que mi mentor lo nota, pues mi copa vive en un continuo ciclo de relleno constante. Aun no he tenido tiempo de pensar que quiero agua, que Finnick ya me ha rellenado la copa. ¿Perturbante o adulador? Me pregunto, y no me respondo.

Luego de cenar nos levantamos y vamos a ver la televisión, para saber cual tiene más probabilidades de matarme. Nada más sentarnos, Finnick me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me atrae hacia él… ¿Qué le pasa? Cualquiera sabe.

—Deja de pensar en lo que verás ahora como en el primer encuentro con tu asesino, Annie, piensa en ellos como tus nuevos compañeros de clase. —Me susurra al oído y estoy segura de que solo yo le he oído.

Las secuencian van tan rápidas que casi me pierdo, y al final del programa ya tengo un esquema mental de los demás tributos.

Distrito 1: La chica es mucho más alta que yo, ha sonreído a la cámara y tiene una melena perfecta. El chico está hecho de mármol. Distrito 2: Ambos parecen una chica, y ambos son hermanos. Gemelos, para ser exactos. Distrito 3: Parecen inofensivos, pero estoy segura de que si no me maran es porque no quieren.

Distrito 4: Veo como subimos Chad y yo al escenario, y el solo remejoramiento me hace estremecerme. Finnick me acerca aún más a él y eso me relaja un poco, pero el miedo sigue ahí. Todos los demás tributos han sido un cúmulo borroso de voces que no sé diferenciar porque, entre otras cosas, los ojos se me han llenado de agua y el pecho de Finnick no es transparente.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Buff, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar otra vez..., pero es que he tenido muchos problemas con otras historias, cosas que hacer fuera del ordenador, trabajo, estudios y examenes, libros que leer. Lo siento mucho. No sé si podré tener cierta regularidad en cuanto a actualizaciones, porque quiero que esto me quede más o menos aceptable (aunque de momento no lo esté consiguiendo) así que os ruego un poquito de paciencia: tendréis los capítulos, eso está seguro, pero no sé cada cuanto podré actualizar.

Bonnie McCullogh Merci por comentar! Y sí, podría dejar la canción en inglés, pero no soy muy fan de mezclar idiomas cuando escribo a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario -además, traduicir una canción es algo que hago en nada :3 jijiji

iSackettEcho (no sé si lo he escrito bien, lol) merrrrrci por emocionarrrte, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho!

All I Need 22 Thank you! :)

Solcito Merci! Espero que te guste mi giro :)

Azul Finnick también es mi personaje favorito! Creo que Hunger Games no me hubiese gustado tanto de no haber sido por él, y la verdad es que el tercer libro me dejó muy herida. Annie también es un encanto, es adorable. Además, a mi Katniss no me acaba de gustar..., no sé porque.

Kenyaberry Merrrci! espero que me sigas comentando!

Luna-Tsuki-Chachi Actualizo, sí, actualizo, pero no me beses los pies! que tengo cosquillas! te dejo que me regales bombones si quieres :) y Merrrci por leer y comentar.

Muchas gracias también a todos los que habéis puesto la historia (y a mi) en vuestros favoritos y alertas (tanto de historia como de autor) y espero poder seguir haciendo algo de vuestro agrado. Proximamente estaré participando en un concurso de fics de Hunger Games, espero que me votéis :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Entro a mi habitación y lo primero que hago es quitarme la camisa empapada por las lágrimas de Annie. Me la quito, pero no la tiro como hago normalmente con mi ropa, simplemente me siento en una esquina de la cama y contemplo la mancha que hay sobre donde estaba la parte izquierda –donde está el corazón.

Me quedo ensimismado mirando como poco a poco la humedad se va apoderando del trozo de tela, y mi mente solo viaja hasta ese mismo día, unos años antes, cuando el tributo masculino del D4 era yo. El día en que vi a todos esos compañeros que me intentarían matar en unos pocos días de plazo…, pero que al final encontraron sus muertes en mí. Sus finales. Sus sueños eternos. No hubo gloria, no hubo honor, ni siquiera hubo compasión –todo fue lento y doloroso, como todas las noches que he tenido desde que eso pasó, tanto si estoy solo como acompañado. De hecho, acompañado es peor.

Por un momento me sorprendo pensando en como podría colarme en la habitación de Annie, donde la he dejado hace escasa media hora, cogerla y saltar del tren para perdernos en los bosques de los alrededores. Pero es una idea absurda. Los escenarios que me pasan por la mente no están a favor de la idea; ella no sabría sobrevivir, podrían castigar a todo el D4 por culpa nuestra, pondríamos a Mags y los demás en problemas, y al final no serviría de nada porque el Capitolio nos encontraría.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

Me pregunto si de verdad nos merecemos esto. ¿Debemos estar sufriendo, ver a nuestros niños morir, por culpa de personas que no hemos conocido nunca? Es estúpido. Es injusto. Es inmoral y sádico. Hablo de niños como podría hablar de adultos, porque en estos juegos no gana ni el ganador: Crees que has huido de tus desgraciadas manos ensangrentada, solo para encontrarte con que, a partir de ese momento, tú serás el encargado de ayudar a los niños de tu Distrito a hacer lo mismo. Tú serás el responsable de su muerte, o de su transformación a asesinos despiadados, a almas atormentadas.

El año pasado, por ejemplo, no ganó nadie del D4. Julietta y Dumas fueron los dos tributos. Él era un niño de solo catorce años, no era profesional, tampoco era diestro en la lucha, pero era un encanto y muy inteligente…, era de esos niños que te sabían hablar durante horas sobre una piedra sin que perdieses interés por lo que te estaba diciendo. Habría sido un gran maestro, que era lo que quería ser.

Julietta, la chica, tenía diecisiete y era un encanto; atractiva y guapa, era despampanante…, pero toda belleza se borra cuando se acaba tirada en la Arena cubierta de tu sangre y de la tres tributos más. Ella quería seguir con el negocio de su familia, quería hacer y vender dulces en la pequeña tienda cerca del muelle.

Y lo peor de Julietta fue que no le pude conceder su deseo antes de que entrase en la Arena. "Un beso tuyo, Finnick" —me da vueltas su voz entre los recuerdos del año pasado—, "solo quiero un beso tuyo, antes de irme a la Arena." Y yo no se lo di. No se lo quise dar. No me gustaba y ni siquiera le había hecho mucho caso durante ese tiempo, pero ahora le daría todos los besos que quisiese si eso le fuese a devolver la vida. Haría lo que fuese para devolverles la vida arrebatada a esos niños y niñas que han encontrado su muerte en la Arena. Sobretodo, haría lo que fuese, para darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir a todos los que tuve que asesinar yo.

No sé cuanto tiempo debo llevar dentro de mi mente pero, cuando me doy cuenta, la mancha de lágrimas ya no está. Me levanto y la tiro a un lado, me quito los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones. Solo en mi habitación, en ropa interior, la luz al mínimo y los sentimientos a flor de piel…, me observo en el espejo. No soy un superhéroe, solo soy un chico de mi edad normal y corriente. Me corrijo: quizá soy un poco (bastante) más atractivo que ellos, y más guapo, pero sigo sin ser un superhéroe. Pero con todos mis fallos e inestabilidad emocional, hago un juramento: Protegeré a Annie, me cueste lo que me cueste.

_¿Por qué no me sientes?_

_¿Por qué no puedo cogerte de la mano?_

_Nunca dijiste que me dejarías,_

_y sé que estás en algún lugar…_

Y, con la canción de Annie en mente, me meto entre las sábanas para engañar a mi soledad fingiendo que estoy durmiendo.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Yay! Lo que os dije: no tengo un tiempo definido entre capítulos, de ahí que este lo haya subido tan rápido. He de decir que sí, es corto, pero creo que es demasiado intenso para alargarlo. Espero que os guste (aunque lo haya escrito en un subidón hace 15 minutos.)

Camila Hemsworth Muchas gracias por leer! Me encanta que te los puedas imaginar, la verdad es que son cuquis (y lo serán siempre). Hey, Hemsworth por Liam, Chris o Luke? Yo por Chris, que es mi futuro marido. LOL.

Thegirlwithoutaname Merrrci por leer! Y estaré encantada de que me votes, pero más de poder leer tu fic! a ver con qué nos sorprendes :D

Bonnie McCullough  Sí, sí, me estoy preparando mentalmente..., yo es que lo paso muy mal con las escenas duras, incluso si las escribo yo! Pero bueno, se intentará! Y no, no los he visto pero una amiga me los había recomendado... Están bien? Los veré en breves!

Y nada más, que sigais leyendo esto y me votéis cuando llegue el momento (no esta historia, otra que ya os enseñaré cuando la publique!)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Cuando me quedo sola en mi habitación es cuando todo me parece un sueño. Oigo como Finnick cierra la puerta en silencio, no me ha dicho nada; no ha intentado consolarme ni tampoco me ha intentado animar, solo ha callado y me ha traído a mi habitación en cuanto ha podido.

Me incorporo y me siento en un medio de la cama. Las sábanas me cubren hasta la cintura y apoyo mi cabeza en mis rodillas mientras dejo que mis brazos caigan lánguidos a mi lado. Voy a morir, lo tengo asumido. Voy a morir de la manera más triste y patética que jamás se haya visto, voy a morir y me van a ver todos y seré recordada como "la chica del D4 que murió"… o peor aún, seré olvidada porque no seré más que "la chica del D4 que murió".

Ser olvidad o ser recordada, no tengo ni idea de lo que más me apetece. Ser valiente porque he decidido morir, o ser una cobarde porque he decidido hacerlo… ¿Por qué es tan complicado decidir incluso por tu propia vida? No es que como si estuviese decidiendo qué hacer con la vida de otra persona. Es mí vida y teóricamente puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella… algo se mueve dentro de mi mente. Es una idea que lleva ahí tiempo y tiempo y que nunca he podido formular en palabras y comunicársela a otra persona, pero…

—Nuestras vidas son nuestras, y nadie tiene más control sobre ellas que nosotros mismos. — Repito en un susurro, como si fuese un conjuro, y solo me hace reír. Siempre me han dicho eso, que las vidas de las personas son bienes y dones que solo su propietario puede tener. Siempre me han dicho que yo no puedo decidir sobre la vida de los demás, y que los demás tampoco sobre la mía. Cada vez que alguien me decía que cantaba mal, mi madre me decía que ellos no tenían ningún derecho a decidir si lo que yo hacía era bueno o malo pues ellos no sabían nada de mí. Siempre creí que era cierto… pero, si fuese cierto, yo ahora estaría en casa y no rumbo a mi muerte. Si fuese cierto que solo el poseedor puede tener control sobre la vida, nadie podría obligarnos a ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. Nadie podría obligarme a nada. Nadie podría hacerme decidir si quiero vivir o morir.

Noto como la sangre se me va calentando. Me gusta la sensación de la energía, pero estoy tan llena de exasperación, de ansiedad y de impaciencia que la única manera que tengo de liberarme es cantar. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna canción que quiera cantar al momento, empiezo unas cuantas mentalmente… pero no, no están bien para lo que siento ahora.

_Estoy viviendo una fe decayente,_

_de esas que te corta la respiración._

_Nunca he tenido una oportunidad mejor que esta,_

_Ahogada en regocijo eterno._

_En una ciudad_

_que aumenta con tanto odio_

_Pareces sobreponerte_

_y tomar su lugar._

_El corazón bombea hasta que muere…_

_Deja correr la sangre, el corazón es sabio._

_Todos mis amigos son asesinados,_

_Todos mis huesos han quedado sin médula._

_Todos esos demonios solo quieren carne joven…_

_Todos mis amigos son asesinos._

_Nunca he conocido una perla como tú_

_Que brilla tanto, pero se corroe al mismo tiempo_

_Nunca ha habido un mejor momento que éste_

_Para morder la helada mano de los poderosos._

_Todos mis amigos son asesinados,_

_Todos mis huesos han quedado sin médula._

_Todos esos demonios solo quieren carne joven…_

_Todos mis amigos son asesinos._

No he podido dejar escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones, pues me da miedo cantar muy alto y que me oiga alguien que no debería o simplemente alguien… así que cuando acabo la canción, cojo la almohada y ahogo en esta un grito de frustración. Dejo unos instantes para que me pase toda la agitación, y de empiezo a ver flashes de todo lo que he vivido desde que nací hasta esta noche; todas mis derrotas y victorias, lo bueno y lo malo, mi familia y amigos, mis conciudadanos del D4… toda la gente que he conocido en estos días, Finnick, las caras de los otros tributos… todo, todo, todo. Y cuando mi mente se queda en blanco, lo veo todo muy claro.

Sea arena o sea carne, Annie Creta va a morder.

No sé como lo haré, y no sé si cambiaré algo… pero van a ver que mi vida es mía y seguirá siendo mía hasta que deje ir mi último aliento. Ellos tienen mi nombre, ellos creen que me poseen, pero no saben nada de mí y yo estoy dispuesta a que me empiecen a conocer.

Me vuelvo a estirar en la cama y antes de dormirme me viene un flashbacks:

—_Ha sido precioso, Annie… ¿Cómo lo haces? —Me dice Finnick con nada más que sinceridad y admiración en su voz._

—_No es mi mejor canción, la verdad, pero gracias… No sé, simplemente me gusta. _

—_Prométeme que un día de estos me enseñarás tu mejor canción, Annie Cresta. _

—_No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. _

Y con una sonrisa me prometo que, si sobrevivo o no, da igual… mis últimos momentos de vida serán una canción.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Bueno, pues nada... he vuelto a actualizar después de mucho tiempo. Lo siento! Pero bueno, ya había advertido con anterioridad de que no será regular con las actualizaciones... mi vida es un caos ahora mismo! ya he acabado las clases pero aun me quedan los examenes, y luego me voy a Amsterdam con unos amigos y cuando vuelva tendré 2 semanas para despedirme de la familia porque me voy a vivir a Irlanda. Estoy de los nervios y he tenido que preparar no solo examenes y trabajos, pero también papeleo y visados y cosas. Que complicado es esto de irte a vivir a otro país, oye!

Me gustaría muchísimo responderos uno a uno todos los reviews, pero ahora mismo no puedo (son las 3AM... creo que alguien debería estar durmiendo, jejeje) pero he escrito este capítulo en unos 10 minutos porque no quería dejaros aquí colgados más tiempo, y así de paso véis que seguiré con ella.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! sois un encanto y os prometo que, aunque tarde, está historia tendrá un final como dios manda. En serio, tened paciencia y yo os daré lo que mi humilde imaginación me ofrezca :)


End file.
